


One Truth

by rufferto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NO IW SPOILERS, Post ragnorok, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, a bit of angst, prior to infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Thor needs some comfort. Loki gives it to him.This is based on the beautiful art here; http://sheilatakesabow.tumblr.com/post/173518285455/aivelin-do-you-really-think-its-a-good-idea





	One Truth

Thor opened his eyes to the humming of a space ship and the steady beating of a heart he thought lost to him ages ago. Long arms and legs were wrapped around him in the satin sheets of the best cabin on the ship. A cabin fit for a King. His hand was hidden by the dark threads of Loki’s hair and his fingers clenched slightly, just to make sure it was real. It was. Thor closed his eyes again and tried to fall asleep again, but his head was throbbing and every muscle ached.

He’d been through some difficult battles lately but the one with Hela had taken a lot out of him. He would have liked to have known her. He wished his father had been more forthcoming.

_Your father does everything for a reason._

Frigga used to tell him this. What good came of not knowing a sister? What good came of not knowing a brother was not a brother?  The fact that Loki was here in his bed wasn’t a surprise to him, it had been inevitable. Their connection was too great. It was more than brotherly love and always had been. That was why it was so easy for Loki to hurt him. It was terrible and wonderful and at the same time eternal.  

He feared it because Loki couldn’t be trusted. Thor just never knew where he stood when it came to his brother from one day to the next. Heimdall had warned him that Loki could and would betray him if it suited his purposes, and he had, many times. Each time the knife wound added scars to Thor’s heart, not just his body. Still, he was here, at the end of Asgard, wrapped up in Thor’s arms as if the years of pain and separation hadn’t happened.

The thrumming of the spaceship only managed to intensify his headache and he carefully disentangled himself from Loki. He stretched, groaned and gazed out at the stars beyond them through the window.  They looked deceptively close but were so far away.  He tried not to wake Loki as he sat on the edge of the bed and his arms rested on his legs.

The bed sheets rustled behind him. He glanced back at his brother. Loki’s eyes were open as he stared at Thor. His pale skin glowed in the warm light and he was a mess from their recent actions but he looked content.

Loki yawned, “What’s on your mind, Brother? We have a rare moment to sleep. You should get as much as I’m willing to give you.” He giggled a little and lifted one leg to toe Thor’s back playfully.

Thor smiled, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Once I woke I couldn’t get comfortable. I’m sorry I disturbed you.”  He reached back to rub an aching shoulder.

Loki’s smile was in contrast, genuine. “Let me take care of that.”

Thor wished he could trust that smile, the ache was not just in his bones. He nodded and turned to bow his head. His back was exposed his back to Loki, against his better judgement but he couldn’t bring up enough reasons to care anymore. Loki was here, with him, that’s all that mattered.  He was too tired to worry about whether or not it was real.

Loki didn’t move much from the position he was in, too comfortable, apparently. He simply raised both legs and rested his feet on Thor’s back like it was something he’d done a million times before. He used his toes and kneaded between Thor’s shoulder blades.  Then he just worked his way over Thor’s muscles.

“That’s good,” Thor whined a little. He missed this. He’d missed the intimate moments between them that shaped so much of their relationship. “A little more to the left.”

Loki’s toes worked up and down his neck now and Thor just let down his guard and decided not to think anymore. If this was Valhalla, he’d take it.  There was nothing more that he wanted. A lifetime with his brother at his side, his people safe and Asgard rebuilt. He had a feeling he was not going to get this wish but he’d take these moments.

He’d treasure each one. Each small gesture from Loki’s side indicating deeper feeling. Thor would never be sure whether Loki truly loved him but this was good. This was an indication that Loki wanted to please him, and he’d take that. 

“I do love you, you know.” Loki offered, like he was talking about the weather. His toes kept digging into Thor’s sore muscles, working them out.

Thor looked back again and smiled tiredly. Today, perhaps Loki truly believed he did.  Tomorrow? Thor could get a knife in the ribs.  

“I mean, I really do.” Loki changed his tone of voice as if he realized how it sounded. “I love you, Thor.” The words had more strength behind them than they ever had before. 

Thor searched Loki’s eyes and hoped he could believe it. He wanted to believe it, to believe that he could accept that love one more time. “I love you.” Thor found himself responding. Fate could do whatever it liked, this was truth. Unyielding and forever. There was no one else Thor loved as much. No one else who could hurt him as much as Loki could.  It was terrifying how easily Loki could hurt him. 

Loki’s smile was brilliant and he kept working. No daggers would find their way into Thor’s back metaphorically or physically during this moment, at least.   “Soft big oaf.” Loki said tenderly. “I’m here for you.”

Thor nodded and turned away again, a smile tugged at his lips.  “Don’t stop, that feels wonderful.”

And so he let Loki keep working on his back as the ship sailed across the stars. The throbbing in Thor’s head began to lessen. The pain in his body and heart eased somewhat. He’d always thought the world of his brother, loved him fiercely.

He always would.  

**FIN**


End file.
